1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front portion structure.
2. Related Art
A vehicle front portion structure in which a front end portion of a subframe, which is disposed at a vehicle body lower side of a front side member, protrudes to a vehicle width direction outer side further than the front side member in a bottom view has been known since heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-166739). An impact absorption member is provided at the front end portion of the subframe. A vehicle width direction inner side end portion of a lower arm that supports a front wheel is attached partway along the subframe.
However, in a micro-wrap collision, an offset collision or the like, a collision body collides with a vehicle front face at the vehicle width direction outer side relative to the front side member. When an impact load caused by a micro-wrap collision, offset collision or the like is inputted from the vehicle body forward side through the impact absorption member to the front end portion of the subframe and the front wheel or the like, if the vehicle width direction inner side end portion of the lower arm stays attached to the subframe, a rear portion side of the front wheel is pulled to the vehicle width direction inner side and moves to the vehicle width direction inner side relative to a rocker. Thus, the impact load is less likely to be transmitted from the front wheel to the rocker in an axial direction thereof.